


Sonnets for the Sun

by gay_possum_god



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Iambic Pentameter, Love Poems, M/M, Petrarchan Sonnets, Pining, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_possum_god/pseuds/gay_possum_god
Summary: I had this idea that Baz discovers sonnets in English class, and stars writing them about Simon. (Not to show to him. This is before they got together.)





	1. Baz's Notebook—Sonnet 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are just gonna be a series of some sonnets I'm gonna write. They're supposed to be by Baz about Simon. I don't know how many there are gonna end up being or when I'm going to post them, but I just like these characters and writing sonnets, so...

So bright and warm it’s like you are the sun,  
And if you are then I am crashing in  
Because at Watford there is only one  
With whom I have in love at all fallen.  
The fact I think of you is a given;  
Awake, asleep, you’re always on my mind.  
In dreams I kiss the moles upon your chin;  
In waking less affection do I find,  
Because of family, our fates in a bind.  
We’re forced on opp’site sides of a great void,  
And even in the chance that fates are kind,  
There is no use in trying to avoid,  
The fact that this will all go down in flames,  
When I crash into you, myself to blame.


	2. Baz's Notebook—Sonnet #2

I’ll stay obsessively in love with you;  
Until the end of my natural life;  
Rejection cuts me deeply like a knife,  
Though you did not say no, I alr’dy knew,  
That this was not something that we could do;  
Always our fam’lies are in bitter strife,  
And love for vampir’s is not something rife;  
And so, alone with my feelings I’ll stew;  
You are the sun and I am just a moon,  
In orbit longing for a peice of light;  
So far away I watch you every day;  
Without a noise I carry out a tune,  
Of longing and of praise for you each night,  
Because I know you’ll never hear me play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a Petrarchan Sonnet because I think it goes better with Baz's pessimistic outlook of life when he was younger/at the beginning of the book and the fact that at the time it's unrequited.


	3. Baz's Notebook—Sonnet #3

Each night the sun sets o'er the western sky.

The shining stars come out; the air grows chill.

The shadows in the corners lurking lie,

And with fear paralyzed we all stand still.

But moonlight pours down past the window sill,

And slowly we adapt to live in dark.

For where there is a way there is a will.

Off in the distance neighbors hounds do bark;

I cannot wait for songs or morning larks.

For in the end while some may like the night,

I pine each time for light to make it's mark,

And oh, by then the sun's a welcome sight!

Like this, my love is how I think of you:

Like after a cold night a warmth renew.

**Author's Note:**

> This first sonnet is supposed to be a Shakespearean Sonnet (if you know what that means), because they are my favorite. (yes, I know I'm a nerd, but so is Baz, so...)


End file.
